Mi Desgraciada Vida
by BlossxBrick1130
Summary: Las cosas no cambian, la gente sí, ahora estoy en un mundo sin ti, sin tu apoyo, no sé ni quiero saber como llegamos a este punto, lo que más me duele es que tu pienses así de mí.../Solo unas palabras bastaron para separarnos...


**Jamber: Hi! Pues este One-shot va dedicado a todo lo que ha pasado por esto **

**Bloss: EXACTO! **

**Jamber: Los personajes principales no nos pertenecen**

**Bloss. Sin más preámbulos el One-shot **

* * *

Sentada en mi cama viendo a la nada, mi mente pasan los momentos que viví contigo, los momentos mas felices de mi miserable vida, al frente mió mi computadora, es la única luz que veo ay que todo esta oscuro...

-Soy una Basura ni merezco ser echada con las otras...deberían enterrarme o mejor aún sepultarme viva así me dolería más-me rió de mi propio comentario, todavía no puedo creer que no me hayas creído de que Te amo que para mí eres especial, nunca viera dicho esa cosas de ti ni pensado así-Me Odio a mi misma...ero ya lo sabía ¿no?...quisiera que en este mismo momento entraran y me robaran si quieren me violaran...no me interesa...-siento mis ojos aguados-Si lloras eres una vil zorra, puta y una mal nacida-me digo a mí misma, me aprieto el labio inferior, todavía están aguados-Bombón Utonio...si lo haces te juró que voy y buscó el cuchillo más afilado y te lo entierro en el corazón y todas las veces que quiera-cierro los ojos fuertemente, soy una estúpida,una tonta, una imbécil y todo lo malo por creer en el amor-Una lagrima y estas condenada a morir-Solo fui un juguete más para él, nada importante si eso soy nadie en especial abro los ojos, me rió con tanta fuerza que hace eco en mi cuarto, luego esas risas se convierten en lamentaciones-Solo te dije que te quería como un amigo con derecho, que me dieras un beso por sorpresa, pero nunca dije que no te amaba, no sé como pudiste decir esas cosas...no lo sé...

__"Flashback"

_Estábamos__ los dos frente a frente, no nos decíamos nada, él me tendió la mano, yo gustosa lo agarré, le sonreí, nos sentamos en unas de las bancas más alejadas del parque, lo miré, él me sonrió sentí mi que mi corazón latía mas fuerte que nunca, pues he estado enamorada de él desde que tenía 6 años y él de mi igual, nos lo dijimos hace poco pero yo no quiero más que la amistad no sé por que pero algo me dice que no lo hiciera, estaba pensando todo esto cuando..._

_-Bombón sabes que estoy enamorado de una niña tan linda como la Luna es más mucho más hermosa-me dijo, me apretó la mano, en ese momento sentía mis mejillas arder como él solo lo puede hacer, le iba a contestar pero siguió-La amo como no he amado a nadie, es todo para mí, mi vida, mi respiración, todo y la razón por la cual estoy vivo no sé que haría sino la tengo a mi lado-me miró y vi que estaba sonrojado y me preguntó-¿La conoces? _

_**"Palabras siempre fueron eso simplemente palabras, ahora donde quedó todo eso, prometiste tantas cosas y ninguna cumpliste y yo ahí siempre contigo amándote sin restricciones, jugando me hasta mi propia vida solo por ti.." **_

_-Si es más somos mejores amigas, más que eso almas gemelas-me encantaba jugar así con él pues nos decíamos todo lo que teníamos y sentíamos_

_-¿Ah sí? y que te ha contado ella de mi-me pregunto con una sonrisa_

_-Que te ama demasiado pero solo quiere que seas su amigo con derecho por alguna razón no sabe por que, pero quiere un beso de parte tuyo-le dije sonriendo con tristeza pues ni yo misma sabía él por que solo lo quiero así y nunca me ha gustado mentirle a él _

_-¿Un beso?-me dijo sonrojado-Eso es lo que quiere-me miró y asentí feliz-Se lo doy con una condición, no lo voy a poner con un reto lo que quiero es que ande conmigo_

_Al decirme eso sentí que mi corazón se hacía chiquito, y no sabía que decirle y me acordé que estábamos jugando que no era yo así que le dije-Pues no se ya que no soy ella_

_Me miró con una cara de decepcionado-Entonces no anhela el beso como pensé, solo me quiere como su amigo ya que no me ama como pensé_

_-Brick...yo...-no sabía que decirle sabía que lo herí_

_-Sabes yo no necesito esto, suficiente con lo que me lastimo a diario para que tu vengas hacerme sufrir más, te amo pero veo que tu no a mi, sabes que mi vida no es para cualquiera-me dijo enojado_

_-Ahora yo soy una cualquiera-dije dolida_

_Él se sorprendió por mi comentario-No yo no quise decir eso, pues es verdad me auto-lastimo yo mismo, además solo quieres el beso por sorpresa para decir: l Desgraciado de Brick me dio un beso por sorpresa...pobre imbécil_

_En ese momento me levanté de la silla ni lo miré-Olvida todo lo que te dije y has todo lo que quieras-en ese momento dejó de hablar y se dio de cuenta que me lastimo mucho y no le importó siguió_

_-Tienes razón lo olvidaré y solo recordaré que eres mi amiga de la infancia-me dijo-No serás nada_

_-Esta bien-dije indiferente, no puedo creer que actué así, me fui caminando ni lento ni rápido normal, cerré los ojos con la esperanza que me detuviera pero nada _

__"Fin del Flashback"

Llegué a mi casa, cansada, respirando agitadamente, mientras me escribías que lo sentías y me amas-de nuevo sentí las lagrimas en mis ojos, me mordí más fuerte haciéndome sangrar-Me decías que en ese momento yo estaría llorando cuando no era así, te dije que no me importaba si te cortabas, cosa que era mentira, te dije que hicieras tu vida yo por mi lado y tu por el tuyo, me dijiste que estaba bien,quería llorar pero las lagrimas no me salían, me dijiste tantas cosas pero ya ni le prestaba atención-me paré de la cama suspiré varias veces, fui al baño, me desnude, me miré al espejo-Que asco! Soy peor que un animal deformado-me metí en el baño, tomé la esponja y las ganas de llorar volvieron-Sabes que si lo haces morirás solo una. una mínima y será tu final-me aborrezco soy la persona más horrible y detestable de este mundo, la tulivieja le cae mejor a todos que a yo

Me deje llevar por el recorrer del agua era un poco tranquilizante, ya cuando estaba mejor recordé cuando me prometiste siempre estar ahí conmigo, abrí de una vez los ojos-Promesas que solo fueron letras,palabras y sin significados, momentos que ya no volverán jamás-deberian ponerme en una caja fuerte con un letrero que diga: La Desgraciada más grande del mundo e Repulciba, hago un sonido de asco y miró como cae las gotas, cierro los ojos nuevamente

**_"Jugaste con mis sentimientos, los más sinceros que le dí a una persona, nunca me había sentido así, te aprovechaste de lo tierna y alegre que me mostraba ante ti, ahora no te sorprendas cuando me veas caminando por las calles diferente ya no tendré esa sonrisa que te gustaba ver, mis ojos ya no serán los mismo que antes y en tu conciencia quedará la niña que una vez fui" _**

Salí del baño, me miré en el espejo, suspiré agotadoramente, recordé cuando me la pasaba horas mirándome en el espejo todo porque iba a salir dar un paseo con él, daba miles de vueltas y siempre me decía: Que linda soy, ya es diferente y todo por ti

-Soy patética en todas sus letras-dije y salí del baño a ponerme ropa, no me podía cortar ni suicidar ya que se lo prometí a una amiga, pero ganas no me hace falta, miré a mi lado y tenía un cuchillo, lo agarré y lo boté lejos de mi, hice una promesa así que la cumpliré, miré por mi ventana, pensará en mí como yo en él-Aterriza te dejo en claro que no te Ama-cerré los ojos, y todavía no derramaba ni una sola lagrima-Debo ser fuerte-me dije intentando no llorar de nuevo, reprimir todos esos sentimientos en mí-Te extraño-fue su última palabra antes de quedarse dormida

_**"Prefiero ser alguien sin sentimientos fría sin corazón blando, a ser alguien donde des tu confianza y se aprovechen de eso y te hagan sufrir, el enojo no te lleva a ninguna parte sin darte cuenta lastimas a las personas de tu alrededor y cuando lo notas ya es demasiado tarde..."** _

__**"Fin" **

* * *

**Jamber: Auch te dieron duro esta vez nena *abrazó***

**Bloss: Sí...pero todo estará bien *le correspondo el abrazo***

**Jamber: Sabes que estoy contigo nee? ^^**

**Bloss: Si ^^...espero les haya gustado el One-shot**

**Jamber: Dejen sus comentarios son muy importantes **


End file.
